


red desert

by poppyharris



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, eric is a bit loopy, shooting a dead fox, this is??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppyharris/pseuds/poppyharris
Summary: eric takes dylan to ivanpah dry lake.
Relationships: Eric Harris/Dylan Klebold
Kudos: 18





	red desert

**Author's Note:**

> i don't quite understand what i've just written

"eric, what the fuck do we have in the boot? it fucking stinks," dylan looked over at his best friend, the smell really starting to get to him after hour 11 of their roadtrip.

eric shrugged, looking out for the next turning. dylan sighed, leaning further back in his seat, watching the other cars pass by. "it smells like a corpse." eric immediately tensed, his grip on the steering wheel tensing. dylan gave him a concerned look, before quickly turning away.

"we're nearly there, anyway," eric mumbled, starting to slow down as they came to a rest stop, with a large parking lot to the right. his breath remained steady and even, but dylan wasn't sure if the sweat forming on his forehead was just from the heat.

man, maybe this is where dylan died. killed by eric harris in fucking california of all places. 

eric got out of the truck, going around the back and pulling a large bundle wrapped in a sheet, cradling it in his arms. "give us a hand, vod?" he shouted to his friend, rolling his eyes when dylan groaned before getting out. "pick up the shotguns, open carrying is legal here," eric adjusted the bundle, before walking down the dusty path to the lake bed itself. 

dylan followed, as he always did, still feeling a little queasy from whatever smell was coming from the bundle. a small town came into view on the horizon to the north, but eric stopped once they couldn't see the i-15 anymore and dumped the bundle on the ground, allowing a large, recently deceased fox to roll out and stop at dylan's feet. eric stared at the cold, dead eyes silently, while dylan recoiled in disgust. "is that a fucking fox?! where the fuck did you get that from, eric?" dylan yelled, scrunching up his nose.

eric sighed a little, holding out his hand to dylan. "give me arlene," he said, in that monotone voice, the one he reserved for when he really wasn't in the mood to deal with any kind of shit. it never failed to bring dylan to his knees in the bedroom, but out here, dylan thought it be more appropriate to just hand over the smaller of the two shotguns. eric accepted the shotgun without a smile, and aimed at the fox, waiting until dylan had stepped out of sight before firing, the shot ringing out across the wide, open space. 

dylan watched as the fox's head seemed to simply, explode. blood painted the already red desert floor, splattering out in the shape of arlene's spread. he didn't speak, but sighed, and aimed at the fox, determined to not let eric have all the fun. it was probably a waste of ammo, considering how grand their plans were, but dylan could tell that with every round fired, eric became less tense. dylan quietly reloaded, watching eric as he took aim. "what's bothering you, reb?" dylan asked, finally having the courage to look eric in the eye.

eric paused for a moment, staring down at the mangled corpse of the roadkill fox, the stomach poking out of a hole one of them had made on the fox's lower body. at least he didn't have to look at those dead eyes anymore. "home shit," eric mumbled, firing another round into the fox, exposing its spine.

dylan raised an eyebrow, shooting off the tail, watching the fur puff out like an exploded pillow. "if it was normal home stuff, you'd tell me," dylan raised the shotgun up, looking down the sights at eric, before lowering the gun. 

"everyone's just all over kevin at the moment because he passed one of his training modules at 100%, but when i come home with a straight a report card, it's like i'm still second rate," eric sneered, kicking the bullet-filled corpse of the fox, finally allowing the innards to spill out on the desert floor, quickly getting covered in sand and dirt. his face dropped, and dylan could tell he was struggling to hold in his emotions.

dylan looked down at the fox, at the way its blood seeped into the cracked earth. "you're not second rate to me, eric. and soon, we'll show them," dylan took a step towards his friend, placing a hand on eric's wrist.

"we'll show them just how fucking godlike we can be," eric allowed the sneer to return to his face, raising arlene and bashing butts with dylan.

"reb and vodka, gods forever."


End file.
